mlp_ocs_wikiafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Glimmer Powerful
'Glimmer Powerful 'é uma pônei pégaso representante da usuária Glimmer Sweet. História Nasceu de um pai demônio e mãe RoyalMane, sendo a filha do meio. Puxou mais o lado do pai, tendo herdado o reino demoníaco de Climate, uma dimensão(desculpa, não sei como descrever tudo isso ;-;). Porém, ela só terá posse do reino quando completar os 20 anos.....(Não sei mais o que dizer ;-;) Personalidade Dupla Glimmer tem uma personalidade dupla, a personalidade da fúria extrema, revelando que ela fica constantemente com raiva. Nesses momentos, Fury assume o controle de sua mente.thumb|Fury Aparência - V1 *Cauda e crina coloridas longas *Pelagem azul. thumb|V1 Aparência - V2 *A crina ficou mais curta do lado inferior, foi a única mudança. Aparência - V3 (momentânea) *Foi uma aparência que durou uma semana, mas logo foi descartada.thumb|V3 Aparência - V4 (Atual) *A aparência do Info, a crina perdeu o tom azul marinho, restando apenas a verde-água e a roxa, além do natural (o azul-acinzentado). A crina foi puxada para trás. Aparência - V5 (Futuro) *A aparência usada apenas nas RP's futuras.thumb|V5 Curiosidades #Ela tem um Border Collie chamado Focinho(na verdade, o nome dele é Asteka, mas chamamos ele de Focinho) #Ela não gosta de nehum esporte #Ela tem um sono muuuito pesado. #Ela tem medo de insetos #Ela definitivamente detesta quando o Focinho sobe no PC(ele sobe e ameaça a soltar as necessidades!). #Sempre quis mexer em um arco e flecha, mas nunca conseguiu. #Provavelmente tem parentes de quase todos os cantos de Equestria e afora. Citações Galeria Me_and_Dazz.png|"Bibi" Me and Fabsome!.png|Eu e a Fabsome Sweet Filly.png|Yay! ebn.png|Guerra de bolos!! Eu_e_Focinho.png|Tentando entender porque Focinhos hibernam My_Best_Friends_Forever.png|BFF'S em ação! Me_and_my_best_friend.png|Feito pela minha melhor amiga, Darkie and Speed Me_and_my_best_friend_glimmer_sweet.png|Feito pela minha BFF Darkie and Speed Collab.png|Eu e minhas amigas escolares; elas estão sem Cutie Mark porque as duas são indecisas demais Minha Mane Six.png|Minha Mane Six Se por ele fizer Spring and Glimmer version.png|Eu e minha amiga em uma luta de espadas (uma referência á uma cena da canção "Se por ele fizer" de Steven Universe) Glimmer_EG.png Me_and_cat.png Homework.png|Chega de lição de casa!!!!! Glimmer_EG_Version2.png Me.png Eu.png|"Ah, é?" hth t.png|What??!!! Eu_E_meu_Lado_Obscuro.png|Meu Lado normal e Glimmer Shadow(ou Shadow Powerful, chame como preferir) Me_And_Cat2.png|Com o meu pijama My_Youtube_Perfil.png|Meu atual perfil do Youtube|link=https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZybnYOxV1ZAzIWUioFtyJw Me super heroina.png|Como ela descobriu que eu era a StarGlim?! best friends forever 4.png|my BFF best friends forever 9.png|BFF best friends forever 8.png|Hey! you scare me, glim. best friends forever 6.png|flying with my BFF best friends forever 5.png|scared best friends forever 3.png|dance party in twilight's castle best friends forever 2.png|hi, BFF! best friends forever 7.png|painting best friends forever 10.png|we are in the twilight's castle best friends forever 11.png|BFF's hug Me happy.png me crystal student.png|Minha homóloga estudante da Crystal Prep Academy Glimmer Powerful New Cutie Mark.png|Minha nova marca Me_and_my_new_niece.png|Eu e minha nova sobrinha =3 Miss_Renard.png|Miss Renard, uma super heroína baseada Nesse desenho aqui Entediada.png|''Livros'' Detetive Glimmer.png|V4 Glimmer.png Princess Glimmer, princess of Climate.png|Demônia(Certo, esse desenho ficou bem ruim, vou reformar =P) Glimmer Demon.png Glimmer V6.png|A 6ª versão... Vai ser utilizada quando adotar Lullaby e Firework Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Pôneis Pégasos Categoria:Pôneis Representantes de Usuários Categoria:Ponysonas Categoria:Moradores de Profitters City